


Harry Potter Oneshots

by Moncey1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Batman - Freeform, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Heroes and Villains, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Neko Hermione, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Veela, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncey1/pseuds/Moncey1
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Harry Potter and the women/girls of his world.Feel free to give me ideas on scenarios/pairings that you would like to see.I will be updating the tags with each chapter.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 174





	1. Veela Wedding - Harry/Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little idea I had, as well as my take on what a Veela wedding would look like.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon the approaching woman.

Her silvery blonde hair done in a single long French braid down her back.

Her blue eyes shine upon a face that has not a single mark of makeup upon it, and yet is still the most beautiful face he has ever seen. 

Her ivory arms hanging at her sides, her hands clasped together above her navel.

Her ‘dress’ a pure white, resembling that of a monastic scapular, made of the finest silk. Small embroidered gold Fleur-de-lis around the edge of the garment, the cloth tied at the waist by a gold cord.

The silk garment unable to cover her wide flaring hips, as they poke out the sides.

The material tapering off to fully show her legs from the knees down, the silk stopping at her ankles.

The front of the ‘scapular’ prominently pushed out by her large breasts, the wider material around her chest and neck the only thing keeping Harry from seeing the side swells of the twin orbs.

Her feet bare upon the soft grass covered ground.

As she reached him, Harry held out his hand, helping her to step up onto the raised platform he was stood upon.

\-------------------------

Fleur felt tears sting her eyes as she gazed up at the man standing upon the raised white wood platform at the end of the long grass path.

His long black hair falling straight to his shoulders, a single thin braid on his right side.

His piercing green eyes fixed solely on her as they follow her path toward him.

The only garment upon his body, a pair of ankle length white trousers, thin and breathy like pajama bottoms. Small embroidered gold Fleur-de-lis around the ankles. The trousers kept up by a single gold cord around his waist.

His feet bare upon the wooden platform that was covered with a thick bed of wildflowers.

His torso was bare to the elements, his swimmer-like body causing a light blush to dust Fleur’s pale cheeks. Her eyes tracing the many scars that littered his chest, both large and small.

As she reached him, he held out one of his large hands to her, which she allowed to take hold of her own smaller hand, and he helped her up the single step to the side of the platform.

“Fleur...” he said in a long breathy whisper.

“‘Arry” she replied, smiling up at his face.

He smiled wide as he leant down to press a single kiss to her forehead, before standing back up straight.

Movement to her right caused Fleur to turn her head to face her little sister, Gabrielle, who was now standing beside them. Clasped in the smaller girl’s hands were a bouquet of Sweet Irises.

Holding them out, Gabrielle gave her sister a soft smile as Fleur reached out her hands and took the soft purple flowers.

Holding them in front of her, she raised them to chest height, offering them to Harry.

Sticking out his hand, Harry reached into the bouquet, picking out a single flower.

As Fleur lowered her arms, Harry raised his, guiding the flower to her hair, where he tucked it into to sit upon her head.

Allowing his other hand to come up, he placed both on either side of Fleur’s face, cupping her cheeks, and leaning down, he pressed a single delicate kiss to her sweet lips.

Smiling wide, Fleur again offered out the flowers, this time Harry reaching and taking them all.

Once in his hands, Fleur reached forth and picked her own flower, allowing her hand to guide it up to his head, tucking it into his thick black hair beside the single braid.

Allowing the hand to drop down to his shoulder, she brought the other one up, snaking it around his head to the nape of his neck, and using her leverage, brought him down so she could place a kiss of her own upon his mouth.

Once done, Harry handed the bouquet back to Gabrielle, who smiled prettily up at him, before turning and walking to stand beside her mother.

Looking out at the small assembled crowd, Harry noted, not for the first time, that the only people present were girls and women. Veela laws stating that the groom was the only man allowed to be present at a Veela wedding, as men were forbidden from witnessing such a holy union.

Turning back to Fleur, he stood staring at her for a few moments, wishing to do nothing but take in her ethereal beauty.

Knowing that the ceremony must continue, Harry lowered his eyes and slowly fell to his knees before the woman, his hands coming to rest upon her hips.

He slid his hands around to her front, his fingers landing upon the knot of the golden cord that graced her hips, which he made quick work of undoing.

Bringing the cord around, he raised it up, profuring it to the goddess stood over him.

Smiling down at him with a light blush, she reached out, taking the cord from him and holding it tightly in her hands.

Taking hold of the front flap, he pulled it aside, completely revealing her from the waist down.

Though the two of them had been together for four years now, ever since the end of the war, neither had seen eachother in a complete state of undress, Fleur having wished to save herself for her wedding night, like her mother and grandmother before her.

That meant that for the first time in their relationship, Harry was looking at Fleur’s silver covered vagina, the silver being the soft fluff covering the surrounding skin.

Though this was going to be the first time he’d be doing this with Fleur, it wouldn’t be the first time with a woman. The time he’d spent at Grimmauld Place before 5th year had been spent mostly in the company of one Nymphadora Tonks. The two sharing an instant connection that helped them to make it through the darkest of times.

But now, he wouldn’t be doing this in a comfortable bed with a beautiful spunky Auror, he’d be doing it with a silver haired goddess, in front of two dozen women watching the entire time.

Taking a deep breath, he lent in, pressing a closed lipped kiss to the spot above Fleur’s pretty petals, this action earning him a soft moan.

Feeling a slight tremble beneath his lips, he darted his tongue out, giving the spot a quick lick. 

Darting his tongue out again, he felt the spot begin to harden, and so did it again, and again. While simultaneously stroking the woman’s hips, which he had in his iron grip, knowing that when this was over, she’d need a bit of help standing.

“‘Arry!” Fleur moaned, placing a hand on Harry’s head to steady herself.

Harry smiled, and giving the small bud that was now poking out one last kiss, he dragged his tongue down the length of her slit, earning even more moans and sighs from the woman.

Finding her hole, he dipped his tongue inside, barely penetrating her before withdrawing.

“Don’t stop” Fleur groaned, pulling his head into her crotch.

  
  


Again smirking to himself, Harry decided to stop teasing her, and so stuck his tongue as far into her as possible, before trying a little trick he’d learned with Tonks.

Closing his eyes, he pictured a snake in front of him.

“I love you” he whispered, but where he heard words coming from his mouth, the people closest only heard hissing, before Fleur let out a piercing shriek, and then almost collapsed, only being held up by Harry’s hold on her hips.

Taking the golden rope from Fleur’s loose grip, Harry pushed her lightly to stand up straight, before bringing the cord back round her hips, tying it off at the front, before rising to his feet.

“Mon amour” Fleur whispered, placing a scorching kiss on Harry's lips. “My turn” she said, a pixieish grin on her face, before she lowered herself to her knees.

Rubbing her hands against his stomach and waist line for a moment, she brought her hands to just above his crotch, deftly undoing the golden cord that held up his trousers.

Like Harry did for her, she held up the cord, allowing him to take it from her, before grasping either side of his silk trousers, and pulling them down his legs, letting them pool at his feet.

“Mon dieu” she breathed, as she released his throbbing cock.

It was at least 7 inches long, and as thick around as her wrist, nestled in a bed of black curls.

Ignoring the soft gasps from the assembled women, Fleur decided that Harry certainly deserved a reward for his own oral present, and so, wrapping her hand around the thick stalk, she lowered her mouth down to the foreskin covered tip.

“Holy fuck” Harry gasped, looking down at the silver haired godess that was slowly taking him into her mouth.

After reaching the bottom, with her nose buried in the thick black curls, Fleur slowly pulled back, allowing her teeth to gently graze the cock as she removed it from her mouth.

The cock fell from her mouth with a popping sound, as she wrapped her hand back around it and gave several firm tugs.

“Fleur…” Harry groaned in sweet agony.

Fleur smiled up at him, but decided to take pity on him, knowing that other than some over the clothes play, he hadn't had anything like this in several years.

So, opening her mouth wide, she descended back onto the thick cock, diving all the way down until she was kissing his saliva slicked pubes.

Bringing her right hand up by her face, she let it delicately clasp his large balls, giving them a soft squeeze, while simultaneously humming deep in her throat. 

This had the effect she was expecting, and a second later, Harry was moaning loudly as one of his hands took hold of her braid to steady himself, and his hips gave a sharp thrust, emptying himself into Fleur’s willing mouth.

After nearly a minute of swallowing, Fleur finally pulled off, and after pulling Harry’s trousers back up and securing them with the gold cord, she pulled herself to her feet, her hands going to rest on Harry’s chest.

“Morgana, I love you” Harry breathed, pulling Fleur into a bone crushing embrace and sealing her mouth with his own.


	2. Werewolf Harry Part 1 - Harry/Tonks

“I’m so screwed!”

Hermione looked up from her writing at the sudden outburst, looking across the table at the youngest Weasley, Ginny. They were both currently sitting at the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place, Ginny doing homework, while Hermione wrote a letter.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t get this at all!” Ginny said, angrily pointing at the half dozen rolls of parchment in front of her. “Snape’s going to skin me alive if I don’t get this done!”

“Well, what are you having issues with?” Hermione asked, she put down her quill and sat up straight to see what her friend was doing.

_ CRACK _

Both girls suddenly jumped at the loud noise, turning in their seats to face the back door that led into the garden. Feet thundered on the wooden floorboards outside the room as several people ran into the kitchen, all with wands drawn.

Fred and George burst round the corner, coming from the lounge, while their mum and dad followed them into the kitchen, rushing down the stairs at hearing the noise. Sirius threw the door to the cellar open as he tore up the stairs, his eyes wide and frantic.

All five magicals leveled their wands on the back door as the two girls quickly moved to the hallway.

With a bang, the back door crashed open, the door bouncing against the wall as two figures stumbled over the threshold. 

“Nym!” Sirius cried, as the purple haired woman looked up from the doorway, a black hood pulled over her head.

“Help!” she yelled, as she looked back down at something cradled in her arms.

“Merlin! What happened?” Arthur asked, as he and Sirius rushed forward.

“Werewolf! Dung - dead! I-I was too late!”

The two older men took Tonks’ bundle in their arms, carrying it toward the hallway, Molly rushing to pull Tonks into a hug as they followed the two men.

Hermione craned her neck to see what Sirius and Arthur were carrying, to find, too her horror, it was Harry. The hood of his hoodie was pulled over his head, concealing most of his face. But what it didn’t cover, was coated in thick red blood.

“Harry!” Hermione screamed.

She rushed forward to get to him, but found herself held back by the stronger Ginny.

Hermione managed to pry the younger girl off after some effort, quickly running up the stairs toward where the adults had gone, taking two steps at a time.

She came to a stop outside Sirius’ room, finding the door thrown open, and Harry laying on his Godfather’s bed. Sirius and Arthur stood on either side of him, their wands out and running up and down Harry’s body.

Tonks was curled up on a large armchair in the corner of the room, her knees pulled up to her chin as she wept into her hands, Mrs Weasley kneeling on the floor boards beside her, attempting to comfort the younger witch.

The large ornate fireplace that adorned one wall, suddenly flared with green fire, a tall woman with long brunette hair stepped out the fireplace, quickly rushing to Sirius’ side upon seeing the situation.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Dora said a Werewolf got him,” Sirius replied.

“Morgana” the woman seethed.

“Arthur, find me some silver!” the woman said, briefly glancing at the man.

“There’s a knife in my room, the bedside table!” Sirius said, getting a nod from Arthur.

Just then, Molly looked up, and spotting Hermione in the doorway, rushed over.

“You don’t need to see this” she said, guiding Hermione away. “Ginny, take Hermione to your room, please”.

Ginny, who was stood behind Hermione, nodded in reply, and putting her arms around the other girl’s shoulders, guided her away from the scene.

\-------------------------

Hermione poked her head around the doorframe to look into the bedroom. Spotting only Tonks and the woman who had entered through the Floo in the room, she took a step inside.

“It’s alright Miss Granger, you can come in” the woman said, looking up to give the girl a kind smile.

“How is he?” she asked, tentatively approaching the bed that held her best friend.

“Well, let’s just say he’ll live” the woman sighed out as she looked at Harry. 

“That bad?” Hermione asked, coming to stand beside Harry, and leaning down she clasped his hand in hers.

“The creature slashed his face, it’s claws slicing from the back of his skull, around the left side of his head, and finishing just before reaching his cheek. From the blow, he was sent backward into a park bench, damaging his spine in several locations”.

The woman paused a second to catch her breath, before reaching to the sheets that sat below Harry’s chin, and lightly pulling them down.

Hermione gasped in horror as her hands flew to her mouth, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to the large red semicircle on Harry’s right shoulder.

“He’s…”

“Yes” the woman said, placing a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

“But - but how did this happen? I thought the Order were supposed to be looking after him!” Hermione finished with an angry snarl, looking between the other two witches.

Tonks stood from the corner chair, Hermione guesing for the first time since she’d last seen her hours ago, and cleared her throat. Hermione noted how the black haired woman’s cheeks were stained with dried tears, and her eyes and nose were both red and sore looking.

“We messed up with organising” she said, coming to stand at the foot of the bed, her eyes glued to Harry’s face. “It was supposed to be Remus on duty, but, well, he obviously couldn’t be there. Everyone else was busy with their day jobs, except for Dung. It was decided he’d take a few hours watch until I got off work, and then I’d take over. I … I was too late!”

“Nym!” the brunette woman cried, rushing forward to encircle the younger witch in a hug. “It wasn’t your fault, it’s Dumbledore’s for entrusting a drunken thief with the security of a child!”

“But mum, if I’d only been quicker! When I arrived I just froze from what I was seeing - it took me ten bloody seconds to even pull out my wand!”

Hermione ignored the two women talking, focusing mainly on Harry, until Tonks said the word ‘mum’. Looking at the woman, Hermione realised that she must be Andromeda Tonks, Tonks’ mum and Sirius’ favourite cousin that she’d heard about.

“Your mum is right,” Hermione said calmly. “It wasn’t your fault, Dung shouldn’t have been the one to be watching him”.

Hearing the younger girl’s words only caused the woman to cry harder into her mother’s shoulder.

\-------------------------

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, swiveling his head from side to side, attempting to find his glasses.

“Here” said a disembodied voice, and a second later, his glasses were on his face and he could see again.

Looking to where the voice had come from, he found himself looking at a rather familiar brunette woman.

“Andromeda?” he said with a bit of surprise.

He’d been introduced to the woman the Summer before fourth year, her having attended Peter Pettigrew’s trial. Upon arriving at the Ministry, she’d quickly pulled Sirius into a long overdue hug, as he had been there with Harry.

“Good to see you too,” the woman said with a small smile.

The second person he spotted, stood beside Andromeda, was also a woman he’d met for Pettigrew’s trial.

“Tonks? What are you two doing here? Uncle Vernon’s going to go mental!”

The two women looked to each other before turning back to Harry.

“Harry, you’re not at the Dursleys’, you’re at Grimmauld Place, Sirius’ home” Tonks said, giving Harry a worried look.

“Harry, what do you remember about last night?” Andromeda asked.

“Last night?” Harry asked while rubbing his forehead, a thoughtful look on his face. 

Suddenly his eyes shot open, and a horrified look crossed his face. “Dung, the Werewolf, what happened?!”

Andromeda placed her hands on Harry’s shoulders, gently pushing him back down into the soft covers while shushing him and saying that he’s safe.

Once Harry had calmed down, Andromeda sat on the bed next to him, and carding her fingers through his hair, she once again asked him what he remembered.

“I left the Dursley’s” Harry said, a far away look on his face. “Vernon was in one of his moods, and Dudley was bored and decided to take it out on me. I’d been walking for a few minutes when I noticed a guy was following me. He was trying to be inconspicuous and all that, but he couldn’t have been more obvious. I remembered what Crouch Jr had said when he was pretending to be Moody, ‘constant vigilance’ and all that. So I gave him the slip in the park and hid behind some bushes with my wand* out. When he passed I jumped out at him, he damn near shit himself” Harry stopped there, chuckling at the memory, Tonks laughed along at the mental image while Andromeda just smiled.

“What happened then?” Andromeda asked.

“He said his name was ‘Dung’, and that he worked for the Order and was watching me on Dumbledore’s orders. I asked him the generic safety questions that Sirius told me to ask anyone that approached me and claimed they worked for the Order. He answered them and then we got talking”.

At a look from Andromeda, Harry clarified what he meant.

“I haven’t heard about anything since the end of school, about what’s been going on. So I just wanted to know if anything big had happened. We were just walking through the park when we heard a low growling noise. I didn’t know what it was so I pulled my wand. The next thing I know I’m lying on a bench, watching as a werewolf was standing over Dung. And then everything went black” Harry lowered his head, his eyes glossing over with tears and not being able to save Dung.

“It wasn’t your fault” Andromeda said, brushing his unruly quiff out of his face so she could see him. “You are still only a student, no one expects you to be able to take on a werewolf, especially when it took you by surprise”.

She placed a soft kiss to his forehead before standing up from the bed, turning to look down at him once she was on her feet.

“I’m afraid I have some more bad news, Harry. When the Werewolf attacked, it sliced you across the face, as well as knocking you into that bench”.

Tonks handed him a small hand mirror, allowing him to see the scars that were now on his face.

“The way you hit the bench caused your spine to break in several different places, meaning that for some time, you won’t be able to walk.

At hearing this, Harry realised for the first time since opening his eyes, that he couldn’t move his legs.

“But I will be able to?” Harry asked, slightly panicked.

“With time, yes. But not for a while, my estimate is around until you head back to Hogwarts”.

Harry sighed with relief and sagged back into the bed.

“That’s not all,” Andromeda said, causing Harry to look at her. “I’m sorry Harry, but the Werewolf bit you”.

“Oh” Harry said, his eyes seeming to look off into the distance as if in deep thought.

“Look on the brightside” Tonks said, sitting down beside Harry on the bed. “With all the Order members hard at work, there’s not really anyone about to help you out, apart from me. Which means, Mr Potter, you’ll be having your very own full time nurse to look after you” Tonks finished with an over exaggerated flirtatious wink, which caused Harry to blush, and Andromeda to roll her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a rather short story, but as I wrote it, it just got longer and longer. So I'm going to post it in separate parts over however long, with other stories in between. Again, feel free to give me scenarios/pairings that you would like to see.


	3. Bedding the Blacks - Harry/Narcissa/Tonks/Andromeda/Bellatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea I had a while ago upon seeing this amazing piece of art by cherry-gig; https://www.reddit.com/r/rule34/comments/dj9r0x/hermione_bellatrix_and_narcissa_cherrygig_harry/

Harry let out a long relaxed sigh as he sunk back into the covers that he was lying upon, his head burying itself further into the soft white pillows.

Glancing down the length of his body, his eyes fell upon the cock-raising sight of the mature Narcissa Malfoy, her body naked as the day she was born, stradling the lower back of her eldest and equally naked sister, the mad Bellatrix Lestrange.

The dark blonde haired witch had her hands threaded through her elder’s thick curly black mane, the hair wrapped around her fingers like reigns.

The Malfoy matriarch, with a twisted grin upon her pale face, was forcing her sister’s head in an up and down bobbing motion, as Bellatrix’s pouty lips were wrapped tight around Harry’s towering member, which twitched and thrashed within the much older witch’s mouth and throat.

Harry’s eyes raised from Bellatrix’s slobbering and tear-tracked face, to that of her youngest sister’s. Looking closely, Harry saw that a faint red mist hung around her head, while the pupils of her eyes, which were normally a dull blue, were now a deep red.

“You did an amazing job” Harry said, his head tilting ever so slightly to his left. “Even after several hours, your spell is still as strong as ever”.

He turned his head completely to face his left, finding himself looking into the contented and sleep-wrought face of Nymphadora Tonks, her plush lips slightly parted, allowing out soft puffs of sweet-smelling breath.

“Not quite” said a husky voice to his right.

Swivelling his head, Harry laid his eyes upon the third and final of the three Black sisters, Andromeda Tonks, whose nude body was tucked into the side of his own, her right leg lazily thrown over his own, and her right hand, which now gripped her wand, the tip glowing a dull red, was laying upon his chest.

“She fell asleep a few minutes ago. Don’t want Cissy back to her normal belligerent self, now do we?”

“No we do not” Harry said, a smirk gracing his face as he leant his head toward the brunette, capturing her soft lips with his own as he inhaled her intoxicating smell.

“No we do not”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short I know, but I've kind of been out of it on the writing front recently, not really wanting to do any, so I thought that a mini-fic would do my mind some good with getting back into it, let me know if you enjoyed this. As usual, let me know of any ideas/scenarios that you would like to see in a oneshot.


	4. Fun in the bath (part 1?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is set in a steampunk-esque world, with Harry as Lord Potter-Black (Sirius having died after raising Harry along with Andromeda, and leaving him as head of House Black), and Tonks as his betrothed cousin, originally only a political match in order to defend against other families trying to take control of House Black on the grounds that Harry isn't blood or marriage related. There are magical creatures and beings in this world (Neko Hermione), but no controllable magic such as seen in Canon. This may get a sequel chapter or two depending on if people like it, with pairings in that being Harry with other noble ladies or magical women, with Harry being a cross between Sherlock Holmes and Indiana Jones, with steampunk elements thrown in.
> 
> As you can probably tell by the amount of thought put into this, I was originally going to turn this into a full story of it's own, but wanting to continue with another story (which I'm nearly finished with chapter 2 of) I decided to just post this here where it can continue as a maybe updated series of smuts, rather than a full blown story.

Harry’s hands came up to brace Dora’s hips as she lowered herself into the tub, sinking down until she was sat on his lap, her arms loosely thrown over Harry’s shoulders, her hands clasped just as loosely behind his head.

Harry smiled up at Dora, his head tilted up slightly to work with her heightened position upon his lap. 

His fingers massaged deeply into her hips a couple times before sliding his hands around to grip her bulbous cheeks, his fingers again squeezing deeply as he pulled her into him, the mix of pain and pleasure causing the young woman’s back to arch, thrusting her heavy breasts into his face. 

“For me?” the young man asked rhetorically with a smirk on his face. 

Harry’s smirk dropped as he leaned forward, capturing a light pink nipple between his teeth, before sucking it into his mouth proper.

His left hand came up from Dora’s arse, softly stroking up her spine before bringing it round to cup her right tit, rubbing his fingers into it as if massaging the balls of her feet, making sure that his palm grinded against her nipple. 

“Harry…”

The word ghosted from her lips, the sound barely above that of a whisper.

“Dora” Harry whispered back, his mouth releasing her nipple with a lick and a kiss. 

“Tell me what you want” he continued, leaning forward to press a lick, a kiss, and a bite to her throat.

“You…” she breathed out, her hands tightening against either side of his neck, her thumbs brushing his sharp jaw, with her fingers meeting at his nape.

“I want you.”

“Then have me” Harry replied, his right hand, having been unnoticed by Dora, lining his stiff cock up with her slit while he lapped at her neck, suddenly fell away as he thrust his hips upward.

Dora’s hands seized as Harry’s cock broke into her core, her hands squeezing down tightly against his jaw, her arms jerking to pull his face towards her own, with their lips meeting for the first time, Dora’s soft and plush pillow-like lips meeting Harry’s harder and slightly chapped ones in a rush of heat.

They sat like that for nearly a minute, Harry’s cock buried to the hilt within Dora, their lips pressed together in a closed lip embrace, Dora’s hands holding tightly onto Harry’s face, one of Harry’s hands on Dora’s hip while the other stroked softly back and forth between her shoulder blades.

Until Dora’s body slackened, her knees, which had been pressed tightly either side of Harry’s hips, slowly spreading apart, causing her body to sink back into the water, till she was once again sat upon his lap. 

Her hands let go of their grip upon his jaw, falling to rest upon his shoulders, her fingers ghosting lightly over the tight strain there. 

Her lips released Harry’s, and her head pulled back, before moving forward again, this time so her right cheek was brushing against his own, with her hands moving to his back, pulling him into a light embrace, causing her breasts to squish against his chiselled chest, and his cock to shift within her.

“That hurt” she whispered into his ear.

“You’re tight” Harry replied, his cock jerking at his words inside her.

“Horse Riding may have gotten rid of my maidenhead, but I guess having a mother who was always watching that I never put anything bigger than my own finger inside me has caused me to grow tight down there.” Dora said, her voice a soft chuckle as she pressed a kiss against her lover’s ear, he in return peppering her shoulder and neck with many more. 

“I wish we could stay this way forever” Dora breathed out wistfully, as she began to softly rock her hips in circles upon Harry’s pole.

“Sadly we can’t” Harry replied, his hands falling to again grip her arse, as he met her rocking hips with sharp thrusts. “Mione will be back soon to make sure we don’t catch ourselves a cold.”

“It would be so worth it” Dora gasped, her hips bouncing up off Harry’s lap, causing her breasts to rub up and down his chest.

“Maybe we should just invite her to join” Harry spoke out through grit teeth.

“Oh God!” Dora hiccupped out as she slumped forward, her head falling forward so her forehead was resting upon Harry’s shoulder.

“Aa-aahh-hh” Harry heavily sighed out as his hips jerked sporadically a few more times, before with a twitch, his cock spurted out into his partner, his weakened body slumping against the back of the tub and sliding down slightly so his head was resting upon the rim, as their mutual mess seeped out of Dora’s tightly plugged slit, along with Harry’s softened prick.

The bathroom door swung open as a furiously blushing Hermione stumbled into the room, her usually perky cat ears twitching in embarrassment as she walked over to the furnace in the corner of the room and turned the heat up, before turning back around and traipsing back out the room, leaving a couple towels on a chair beside the bath, and finally closing the door behind her, all without looking toward the couple twined together in the bath.

  
  
  
  



	5. The Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one here, I haven't written anything in about a week so I just wanted to do something quick and easy and this came to mind. Might do a second chapter at some point with some smut if you guys want it so let me know.
> 
> Bonus House points to anyone who can guess who the three characters are behind their masks!

“Hold it, Doctor Von Serpent!”

A black clad man with a large billowing black cape dropped down from a high building into the darkened alley, landing on two of several fancily robed men, with silver masks adorning their faces.

“Batman!” growled a man, dressed the same as his fellows but with long blonde hair flowing down his back.

The remaining four goons moved forward so they were between the masked vigilante and their master.

“One step closer and I drop it!” Doctor Von Serpent cackled, holding up a jar with a murky green fog inside. “It shatters and everyone in this fine city of Hogsmeade will be turned into my greatest creations yet, the dreaded  _ Infe… gah! _ ”

The monologuing man fell forward as a black booted foot slammed into the back of his head, knocking him to the ground and causing the vial to fly up into the air.

The four thugs startled at the vial spinning and rushed towards the exit of the alleyway in order to escape its effects, but instead ran straight into the towering hero, who with but a single swing of his fist knocked all four of them out.

“Nice right hook boss!” called out a chipper voice, drawing Batman’s attention back to the fallen villain.

Stood over the fallen Doctor was a short woman dressed in a dark purple outfit similar to Batman’s own, with a near identical mask and cloak. A firm bust pushed out the front of her costume while a bottom that could stop a speeding bus rounded out her backside.

“Batgirl” the hero mumbled in his gravelly voice, his eyes flicking from her smirking plump lips to the pristine glass jar being held in her outstretched right hand.

“Looking for something?” the girl asked, before tossing the jar to the much taller man, who caught it easily in his gloved hands.

“I’ll give Madam Bones a call, watch this lot until she gets here” Batman said as he pulled a grappling-gun from his belt and used it to propel himself back up to the rooftops.

“Fine!” Batgirl shouted after him, wiping a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. “But I better get a good fucking for that save later!”


	6. The Bat part 2

Harry stiffened as he stepped out into the nearly empty corridor. ‘Nearly’, due only to the 5’5 curvaceous redhead stomping her way toward him.

Spinning on his heel as fast as he could, he reached out toward the blank stone wall with his right hand, praying to quickly activate the invisible sensor before the young woman reached him.

Too late.

“What the hell do you think you were playing at!” Susan Bones growled, grabbing ahold of the taller and broader young man’s shoulder and spinning him to face her, pushing his back against the cold stone.

“Auntie almost recognised me, if it wasn’t for this bloody wig!”

Raising her left hand, Susan slammed a large black backpack into Harry’s chest.

Harry glanced down at the partially unzipped bag, seeing the faux hair of a brunette wig poking slightly out, as well as getting a glimpse of a dark purple fabric further inside.

“Well..” Harry started, clearing his throat before continuing. “If you don’t want to wear the wig then you don’t have too - you look way better without it anyway!”

“Oh no you don’t loverboy” Susan growled, going up onto her tiptoes so her large chest was pressed up against Harry’s own. “No changing the subject!”

A second later Harry stumbled as the wall slipped away from behind him, causing him to take a couple steps backward in order to keep from falling on his arse.

Susan followed him, taking a couple steps before flashing her right hand up to the grey metal wall behind her, activating a sensor which caused the wall to again close behind her.

“Get moving” Susan muttered with a knitted brow, as she threw her backpack into a darkened corner. “You owe me a damn fucking!”

Reaching up to the black and yellow striped tie around her neck, she gave it a single tug to loosen it before whipping it off over her head, tossing it in the same direction as her bag.

A second later her knee length dark grey skirt joined it, the redhead ripping it from her waist in a manner that reminded Harry of a stripper with velcro clothes.

“What are you waiting for?” Susan asked, causing Harry’s eyes to flick from her plain white panties with a frilly bow on the front, to her hazel coloured eyes. “We haven’t got all day” she finished with a motion of her hand as if she was shooing him along, while her other hand went up to pull at the buttons of her shirt.

Less than thirty seconds later Susan was sat stradling a completely naked Harry on a small bed placed up against one wall. His rigid cock fixed snugly in her warm cunt. 

One of Harry’s hands reached up to take a hold of Susan’s cheek, using it to pull her head down towards his own, while the other reached behind her back, to fiddle with the strap keeping her large breasts encased in a plain black bra.

At the same time as their lips met, the bra fell away to allow Susan’s fat jugs to flop down onto Harry’s bare chest. 

“Oh God…” the redhead moaned against Harry’s lips, as he began firmly thrusting his shaft in and out of her lightly freckle dusted pussy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That… was… amazing” Susan gasped out, her head resting against her partner’s muscled chest.

“Your welcome.”

“Oh shut up” the redhead giggled, slapping his opposite pectoral lightly.

“Oh!”

The two turned at the startled gasp.

“Er, I’ll come back later” Hermione squeaked, her head turned away from them, a light dusting of pink marring her cheeks. 

She quickly turned and ran from the room before either bed-mates could say anything, a slip of yellow cloth fluttering from the ever-so opened bag clutched in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be a Harry/Tonks one that I've been working on for a couple weeks now, I was hoping for it to be the first in this series, but it's taking longer than expected.


End file.
